tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nduke as "Lindsay" (Camp Drama)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 18:56 Nduke ~Nduke@c-67-163-72-19.hsd1.il.comcast.net has joined #introvert 18:56 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Nduke. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 18:57 I am Nduke, and I am auditioning for the role of Lindsay. 18:57 <@TDIFan13> Great. 18:57 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:57 8.5 18:57 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 18:57 8.5 18:57 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:58 Nope, not at all. 18:58 <@TDIFan13> D. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different 8.5? 18:58 ..No. 18:58 <@TDIFan13> hm 18:58 <@TDIFan13> interesting 18:58 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 18:58 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 18:59 Yes. Tyler. 18:59 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:59 Yes, I want to make her a bit more independent, but the same dim-witted Lindsay. 18:59 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:59 Protagonist. 18:59 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 19:00 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nduke 19:00 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is DJ. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:00 Nduke has changed nick to Lindsay 19:00 DJ413 ~TotalDram@107-199-225-38.lightspeed.btrgla.sbcglobal.net has joined #introvert 19:00 Hi, DJ! :) 19:00 Hey Lindsay. 19:00 What's up? :) 19:01 Nothing major. Ready for today's challenge? 19:01 I guess so. Wait... what challenge? 19:01 Chris said it's gonna be a hard one 19:01 Oh no! :O 19:01 Yeah. I'm not sure I can handle another one. 19:02 Especially not after last week 19:02 Aw, it'll be okay DJ! One time at cheerleading camp, we had to do this really hard routine... and... and.... I forgot how to do it, and the coach was SOOOOO mad. 19:02 *applies lip gloss* 19:02 Wait.. what happened last week? 19:03 Dont you remember? I fell and almost crushed the team. including you 19:03 Yeah. Greta was SOOO mad, and so was Hannah. 19:03 I hope I didnt hurt you. :c 19:04 Cheer up DJ, you'll do great this challenge. Well, I'm gonna go meet Taylor... at least I think that is his name... right? 19:04 Uh yeah. right. 19:04 WAIT NO. 19:04 It's on the tip of my tounge... 19:04 TJ? 19:04 No...... Tanner. 19:05 ... 19:05 It's Tyler 19:05 Oh yeah! I knew that! Well bye DJ! *walks off* 19:05 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 19:05 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 19:05 Lindsay ~Nduke@c-67-163-72-19.hsd1.il.comcast.net has left #introvert [] Second audition 19:12 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 19:12 <@Heather13> Lindsay! 19:12 <@Heather13> WHERE is Izzy? 19:12 Who? Oh, Izzy. Yeah, she is in... the forest I think. 19:12 Nduke has changed nick to Lindsay 19:12 <@Heather13> The FOREST? 19:13 <@Heather13> Are you KIDDING me? 19:13 <@Heather13> Why isn't she here? 19:13 <@Heather13> We are SO voting her off tonight. 19:13 Uh.... okay. 19:13 <@Heather13> What do you mean, "uh"? 19:13 What... is Izzy the one with the brown hair? 19:13 * Heather13 slaps forehead. 19:13 WAIT. 19:13 WAIT. 19:13 No. 19:13 She is the one with the blonde hair, DUH! 19:13 <@Heather13> That's... 19:14 <@Heather13> That's you, Lindsay. 19:14 <@Heather13> Izzy's the redhead. 19:14 Well, sure, whoever you want to vote for, Hannah. 19:14 <@Heather13> The psychotic nutjob redhead. 19:14 <@Heather13> And my name is Heather. 19:14 No, no, no the blonde one I meant was Bridgette! 19:14 <@Heather13> Whatever. 19:14 Oh yeah, she is Izzy! Why didn't you just say so? Jeez! 19:14 <@Heather13> So, who do you want to vote off? 19:14 Um.... 19:14 The girl with the brown hair. 19:15 <@Heather13> I don't know who that is. 19:15 Lafawnda. Her outfit is so last season. Like seriously, those kumquats should NOT go with those jeans. >.> 19:15 <@Heather13> Good idea. 19:15 Heather13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Two-part auditions